


Coup de Théâtre

by njckle



Series: claws and polka dots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Secret Identity, post-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njckle/pseuds/njckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien doesn't plan for his superhero and civilian lives to collide. Nor does he plan for his best friend get caught in the cross-fire of an akuma attack. Whatever happens from there, he won't be the one pulling the strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de Théâtre

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing a reveal fic, but I kept going with this. It's also a lot longer than I expected because that's what happens when I write fight scenes and have no control over my inner fangirl whatsoever.
> 
> Anyway! Hope you guys like this.

It’s just his luck that when Adrien’s superhero life collides with his civilian one it's in an explosion of confusion and bewilderment.

He’s out with Nino (no photoshoot or model shindig to get in the way of hanging with his best friend). They're hanging around the park, joking and playfully shoving each other as they procrastinate and ignore the homework spread around them. The idea of finishing it is pushed further from their minds when they spot Alya and Marinette and call out to them; the girls join them with friendly smiles and a basket of pastries.

Marinette settles next to him on the ground while Ayla stretches and takes over the bench with Nino, and they smile at each other. She laughs with him when their best friends start to playfully bicker and fight over the last muffin.

It's nice and the sun has never shined brighter.

And that's when the akuma attacks.

Screams reach their ears first, spurring Adrien to his feet.

Cars collide into mess of scraping metal and shrieking horns, harmonizing perfectly with the screaming masses of people who trip over one another in an effort to be clear of the danger zone. Homework is the furthest from his mind as chaos reigns around them, making it nearly impossible to get out of the tight corner they're pushed into. It's then, amidst the sea of complete pandemonium, that Adrien sees their latest adversary.

It's a girl, about his age, but no one he knows. Well, he's pretty sure he doesn't know her. No matter how much he rattles his brain, digging as deep as he can possibly go, he can't place her and her unusual way of dress- looking like a life sized doll with pigtails and rosy cheeks- anywhere. She clutches a miniature version of herself to her chest, creepily staring down at the distressed civilians with empty, dead eyes.

When the akuma sets her sights on their little group, perfectly herded like cattle by ravaged fences and upturned cars, Adrien knows exactly what’s going on in her head. A quick glance at Marianette and her jutting frown proves that he isn't alone.

Nino and Alya seem to finally understand the predicament they're in, no longer raving about potential footage and how they had left their better equipment at home. Now, with mouths gaping wide open, they stare at their doom, bodies freezing in a way that has Adrien cursing. They should've run away along with everyone else, but now, now it's too late.

“Oh goody, some new toys!”

A low hiss escapes between his teeth, one that he doesn’t bother to try and stop. Nino steps away from him in surprise, but that’s fine, the thought of explaining not being Adrien’s top priority at the moment.

He'd much rather roundhouse kick the girl threatening his friends.

Marinette has the same idea, putting herself in front of Alya just as he does the same for Nino, inching them back and under the slight cover of the trees. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, it's not an opportune moment for a transformation.

He racks his brain for some idea on how to get out of this. If he could just get away for a split second, it would be enough time for Chat Noir to make his appearance and assure Adrien Agreste’s safety.

From his peripheral vision he spots Marinette opening her purse with a small huff, a peculiar expression adorning her usually sweet face.

“Marinette, what should we-” He's momentarily blinded by a light to his right and when he blinks away the white spots there's the familiar red and black.

Ladybug stands beside him, looking more like Marinette with her torn expression. She doesn't look back, not even when she reaches out and squeezes her best friend's arm, and says, “I know you're confused, but I'll explain everything later, I promise.”

Adrien's wearing a similar stunned expression like his friends, watching her go. Ladybug- Marinette’s secret identity, gone in flash, without hesitation. She catches his eye and he sees the determination in the set of her brows, sees the fire burning in her eyes. After countless battles, he can read her message loud and clear: protection is a priority, secrets aren't.

There's no way he's going to let her go through with this alone.

Ignoring Nino’s bewildered stare, he steps away from their hiding spot, rolling his shoulders and neck in preparation for the upcoming catfight. There's a small knot in his stomach, except that doesn't matter because Marinette’s already out there as Ladybug.

She's far more courageous than he is.

“Plagg,” he starts and, for once, the kwami doesn’t bicker with him, only taking in the scene with a sly smile filled with pointed teeth. (“Oh ho, looks like things are finally getting interesting.”)

He absorbs Plagg into his ring mid laugh, throwing his bag to the side. His transformation is quick, the power pumping through his veins as his whole world heightens; there’s the light glow and he’s Chat Noir, claws out and ready for a fight.

When it is all said and done the world is cast in a bright green lens.

“Adrien… you’re…?”

Despite his friend’s surprise, Chat’s persona is already starting to seep and settle, the carefree attitude pushing away any apology Adrien would have tried to stutter through at that moment. Instead, Chat gives Nino a quick glance, grinning lopsidedly and shrugging in a ‘what can I say’ manner, before bounding forward.

His Lady needs him.

He deflects a sneak attack aimed at his partner upon his entrance, swinging his baton in an arc that slices through the air with ease. “ _Pardon_. Sorry to _bug_ in,” he says, prowling forward with predatory finesse.

Ladybug mirrors his moves, her smile reaching her eyes. “How long did it take you to think of that one?”

“You wound me, my Ladybug.” Every problem Adrien would be worrying about- secret identities and reveals- fades, the fight and Ladybug the only things keeping in his narrowing vision. At her little laugh he’s more than positive she's feeling the same.

A second before he's hit with a stray chair he twists and slides past, aiming a kick at his attacker’s face, his partner right behind him. The girl jumps back and another car sails through the air, though it doesn't even come close and they both dart out of the way. He lands in a crouch, circling as he searches for another opening.

This akuma wasn't as threatening as the others they've faced before, he thinks, more childish than anything. With a fight this easy they could be done with one well-placed attack, past experiences dictates- so, naturally, Chat lunges forward.

He gets caught in the chest by an unseeing force, throwing him back.

Okay, that isn't what he expected.

Chat crashes through the window of a cafe, any lingering pedestrians taking off screaming. He’s on his feet instantly and ready for round two, but something wraps around his forearm and pulls him back. His second landing is less than graceful, slamming into the tables scattered outside.

“Adrien! _Ça va mon pote_? Are you okay, dude?” Two spinning faces that remind him of Nino pop up into view barely a second later, Alya not far behind. They immediately start pulling the wreckage off him; Chat would be touched if they weren’t in a battlefield and risking their life sticking around- and if his head wasn't still a bit rattled.

“Technically, I’m Chat Noir right now,” he says, kicking a chair away only for it to cause a landslide of furniture to come down on him in a whirl of vengeance and splinters.

He doesn’t have time for this. One swipe of his claws leaves the furniture in clean cut pieces. His friends back up as he gets back on his feet (are they afraid of him?), wanting to get back into the fight.

He’s attacked by inanimate objects instead.

“Duck!” His baton hits an incoming mailbox, smashing it to the side. Spinning, he catches another flying trashcan, only to dodge the bench coming at his head. Nino and Alya have the sense to stay behind him.

“Chat…” Ladybug calls out a warning somewhere from his right.

“Kind of busy at the moment.” Another swing sends a chair flying, but a rampaging bench replaces it. Why was the city attacking him?

“Chat!” This time Ladybug sounds closer, the alarm in her voice overshadowing the anger of being ignored and making him turn. He's more than surprised at the incoming fist, but is still sensible enough to dodge.

Definitely doesn't expect that.

“What are you doing? I'm on your side!”

“It's not me!” Ladybug rebukes with a spin kick.

“Oh sure, you're not trying to knock me out.” Alya pushes Nino towards the cafe, giving Chat more room to sidestep a punch and backflip out of the wreckage. His partner follows, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in a way that he would normally consider endearing, but can't entirely focus on with the jab that makes contact with his side. “Hey, stop it!”

“Oh, that's me,” the akuma girl giggles from the sidelines, waving a flippant hand. Ladybug responds with a left hook that barely misses his head. “I always liked puppets, you know.”

That must've been the invisible force that had tossed him earlier- strings, he guesses, going by the doll theme. And, though it might just be the catch of the light, if he squints just so he thinks he sees a shimmering lime cut through the space between his lovely Ladybug and their villainous puppeteer. It does explain why Ladybug is attacking him against her will- why Marinette is attacking him.

Wait. Marinette. _Marionette_. The world’s too cruel to give him this opportunity with no chance to act on it; he would laugh if he didn't know he'd pay for it later.

“Take care of the housepet.” The girl claps delightedly, looking pleased with herself at her nickname.

“Housepet?” Chat repeats, taken back, before the anger sets in. The puns could wait, he has bigger fish to fry. “Housepet! I’ll show you housepet!” He makes to stalk forward, fully intent on clawing her to shreds, only to be pulled back.

Ladybug has a firm grip on his tail, her incoming fist reminding him if his current priority. “Cool down, kittykat.”

He barely leans away in time, snatching his tail back with a pout. “I'm not the one with their strings all taught.”

Her next punch clips him on the shoulder.

They exchange a few blows and Chat’s a little proud that he can handle his own against his wondrous Lady (if he's totally honest, he wouldn't come close to winning against her in a serious fight). All the times they've patrolled the Paris together has given him some sense of her fighting style, which comes in handy as Ladybug presses forward, not pulling any of her punches.

“Hurry up and take his miraculous!” The girl stomps her foot impatiently, like a disgruntled child not enjoying her cartoon. Chat thinks she's starting to get serious, lifting both hands, splayed out like she's about to play piano.

… and he once again finds himself thrown through a familiar cafe window.

Chat tumbles, landing on his back even as his tailbone hits the counter. He finds himself grimacing up at Alya and Nino, who’re peeking almost comically down at him.

“I know we should be worried, but that was insanely cool.” Nino sounds awed and Chat is a little offended that his friend is more of Ladybug fan than Chat Noir (then again, this is his partner they’re talking about). “She tossed you, bro.”

Alya smacks the back of Nino’s head. “Why would you say that? It's bad enough Marinette is-” She stops, grabbing Nino’s face to look at something behind Chat.

Whatever it is, it gets Nino alarmed and repeatedly swatting Chat’s foot. “She's coming, Adrien! Get up, dude, get up!”

Ignoring the pain in his lower back, he hoists himself onto the counter, spilling cups and croissants. He watches as Ladybug suddenly appears by his side and punch a hole right where his head had been.

Someone’s going to get hurt if they keep this up (namely him). And, as if to make his own point, Chat pushes Nino back to avoid being karate chopped.

“Sorry!” Like a switch, Ladybug goes from apologetic to serious, forcing him back to solid ground with a hard tug on his tail. “Chat, stop fooling around and cut the strings already!”

“Why Princess,” Chat admonished as he catches her wrist, twisting it in hopes of stopping her, only for her to grab his in response, “I never fool around when it comes to you. Unless… you want to fool around.” He's not sure what they do to entangle themselves, but they do and he can't seem to get his arm out from between them- not like he could complain, their faces inches apart and her breath on his jaw. She sweeps his feet out from right underneath him at his cheeky grin that follows up his earlier comment.

More back pain, but he ignores it. One swipe frees her right foot of the transparent strings and he’s rolling away from a kick. Getting to his feet, he gets Ladybug’s other thigh free, bringing her close to cut the string at her waist. As if participating in an intricate dance, Chat spins her so that a claw can thrum and break the strings attached to her shoulders, one corner of his mouth skidding upwards. “You know, this is kind of fun.”

A solid jab to his stomach sends him stumbling, wheezing as the wind is knocked out of him. “Whoops.” This time she doesn’t sound at all sorry.

Bags of coffee beans hit Ladybug square in the face before she can reach for Chat’s hand, forcing her back in surprise. Alya tosses everything remotely movable off the counter and Nino throws a well-aimed croissant even as he says, “Sorry Marinette!”

Chat uses the distraction to his advantage. He tackles his partner to the ground, pinning her arms to her side and tangling his feet with hers. They crash in into one of the tables and Chat grunts when Ladybug presses him against a jutting leg; when he tries to get up, she hooks a leg over his shoulder and twists so that they fall back with a solid  _thud._ He barely has time to wind a hand around her waist and grip her other leg, rolling on top of her before she can snap his neck (he has to admit, there are worse ways to go than with her thighs wrapped his neck). Chest to chest, they continue to wrestle so furiously that Chat starts to ache from simultaneously avoid getting overpowered and cutting the strings causing all the trouble.

Ladybug stops trying to elbow him in the ribs once her arms and torso are free, their fighting stopping all at once. “See?” Chat grins up at their friends before looking down at his partner, breathless, not at all hurried to get up. “What did I tell you, my Lady.”

She doesn't respond, pink dusting her freckled cheeks, opting to huff. There's sugar in her hair and Chat's oh so tempted to make a joke about it making her all the more sweeter. “Took you-”

It's more than a surprise when Ladybug jerks under him, grabbing his forearms and pulling him along with a yell. He grunts when he tips forward and his cheekbone collides with her shoulder.

“Stupid cat! You missed one!” And he did, her left ankle still caught. They're dragged outside and toward the akuma before he realizes it. And, just before can come to his senses, a flying trashcan clips him in the shoulder, sending him rolling and out of her grasp. He hits the cobblestones hard, rolling to a stop while his head continues to feel like a football during halftime.

“Marinette!” Suddenly Alya’s there in his dazed vision, running and throwing herself onto her friend, Nino following suit. They slow Ladybug down a bit, but it’s still not enough.

Even though his head’s a jumbled mess, Chat forces his body up and sprints after them, pouncing on the top of the pile. It’s like an extreme game of twister on the go, climbing over his friends’ tangled limbs almost impossible with his claws and steel-toed boots. Muttering sorry’s and excuse me’s, he struggles to get to Ladybug’s leg. (He'll apologize for Nino’s bruised hip later.)

“Adrien…” Alya warns just as Ladybug calls out, “Chat!” He sees what caught their attention: two buses on either side of the street with dozens of corporeal strings wrapped around their tires- a mousetrap ready to snap. The strings grow taught and the buses shudder, scraping along the street while a trail of glass and metal are left behind.

“On it.” With a final lunge, he finally cuts the last string as the two buses are pulled together. Their little group barely stops short of being crushed, Chat feeling the wind hit his face from the collision.

“No!” the raging girl screams, going into a full tantrum. “No, no, no, no!”

For a moment Chat's confused at the sudden shade, but he follows his friends’ gazes and looks up, and up, and up…

He lets out a pathetic mewl at the towering buses above him, slowly but steadily tilting forward. The merged buses are going to crush them, _again_.

“ _Zut!_ ” Ladybug groans behind him. “This is getting ridiculous!” She shoves Chat down on Nino and pulls Alya closer, simultaneously bringing out her yo-yo (Chat can't help but love a woman who can multitask). Groaning, the buses come crashing down like fallen dominos.

Similar to the fight with Stormy Weather, they find themselves within the bus unharmed. Chat slumps, knowing he's going to need a long catnap after all this.

Nino’s shares the same attitude. “I don't ever want to do that again. That girl's crazy.” Neither of them would be taking the bus anytime soon.

“It's not her fault. The akuma’s in her doll.”

“How are we supposed to defeat her?” Alya asks, peering through the broken window for Miss Porcelain- wherever she is.

Chat’s silent question is answered the next  moment, their little break shattered by a car smashing down on the ceiling. There's a crash further down the aisle, glass exploding onto the seats, and then another. By the third, Chat knows what's happening, glimpsing a tire through the window.

He turns to his partner. “Any bright ideas, Princess?”

She presses her lips together as her head tilts, eyes trailing over them until they make a permanent stop on him; he holds her gaze straight on. Then her shoulders straighten and he can feel himself blooming in the attention she silently put on him.

“We're going to be bad kids and break this toy.”

Chat puts a hand on his chest, “Why, LB, how _paws_ itively unorthodox.” Despite the situation, he gets a smile out of Ladybug.

She brings out her lucky charm. After the glow fades, in her hands are a pair of large, red scissors speckled with dots. “ _Ça marche_. This works. Chat, can you get us out of here?”

“Your wish is my command.” Summoning cataclysm, he feels the power build in his hand, ready to unleash some havoc. It runs down his fingertips comfortably and he can’t help but grin at Nino when he catches him staring.

He digs his claws into the bus’ side, dragging it down until he's satisfied with the jagged opening. Enough of the material crumbles away leaving a hole that's exactly human sized, but he rips off more for good measure.

Ladybug gives Nino and Alya the rundown as Chat works, unfazed by their bus slowly but surely being flattened. “Get ready to run once we’re out. We need her focused on one person so make sure you stay out of sight.” She turns to him when they nod, the seats next to them crushed. “Keep her busy.”

He gives them a Cheshire grin, all his teeth on display. “My pleasure.” Then he grabs Alya just as Ladybug does the same to Nino, rushing out of the bus a hair’s breath before it flattens behind them.

A close all, but aren't they always?

Chat uses a second to make sure they're all in one piece before he's off, bounding towards the akuma. She spots him when he's less than twenty feet away, her face reddening in anger.

“I crushed you!”

“I guess I high _tail_ ed it outta there.” A high kick almost makes its mark, but the girl takes cover behind a rising parade of cars.

“Missed!” he laughs, jumping to the side, flipping so he lands in a smooth crouch. He's not in the same place for long, sliding under an oncoming car, then jumping over another. He’s playing leap frog, jumping from car to car much to Doll Girl’s irritation. “You'll have to better than that!”

“Stay still you- you..."she sputters, her cheek puffing out as she clutches her doll to her chest, “you jerk face!”

The insult is weak, childish even. Chat has four on the tip of his tongue that would put her’s to shame when an idea hits him. “Oh, what is this I'm hearing? Is _petite mademoiselle Corolle_ getting angry? How i _mew_ ture of you.”

He blatantly laughs at her shriek. “I’m not-” She doesn’t bother to finish, sending more cars to crush him instead.

The next few minutes are one of his finest moments. He imitates and instigates, with childish remarks at every chance he gets. From hair pulling to name-calling, he pulls out all the stops, dodging her left and right. It's almost too easy, winning this game.

“Aren't you a little old for toys?” Taking a chance, he attempts to snatch her doll away, popping up beside her. “Let me take that off your hands.”

Doll Girl must be extremely angry because he only gets another scream of outrage, tearing her doll away from his reaching hands. She backtracks toward the ever present cafe. “Get away you flea-”

She trips over a well-placed trashcan.

Chat grins (it's more of a baring of teeth really), waving his hand and giving a small bow as she falls. His invisible crowd cheers at his performance, while Ladybug provides the encore.

His partner doesn't disappoint, leaping down from above even as the doll flies from the girl’s hands. The doll’s in Ladybug’s hands when she lands, scissors snipping at the strings connecting it to the girl, a victorious smile on her face (Chat didn't think she could get even more beautiful). Without further ado, she breaks the doll.

It's all smooth sailing after that.

By the time the akuma’s been captured and purified, the girl is supporting a dazed expression between them and he’s bumping his fist with Ladybug’s. “Pound it,” they chorus.

Ladybug cleans up the city, the destruction becoming only a distant memory, and Chat thinks everything is finished and done with. That is, until he spots the their friends marching towards them. Alya looks determined as she drags Nino along, every step a warning to the storm about to hit, and Chat can't help but feel frightened (the girl is a force to be reckoned with).

Unluckily for him, their memories aren’t erased after the restoration of the city.

Chat feels Adrien’s nervousness start to build up, secrets and lies needing to be explained. Yes, they're his secrets, but it’s easier to act like it was someone else who was the one lying.

“Well,” he says, unsure how to start- much less what to say. Once he realizes no flirting or wise-cracking are up to this conversation, he doesn't bother to finish. Rather, he turns and starts to march in the opposite direction.

Ladybug once again pulls him back, this time by his collar.

He pouts, crossing his arms.

Only when they're safely on a rooftop and away from prying eyes, does the full extent of the nervousness begin to eat at him. His usual gusto leaves him, the more mellowed part of him reminding him that the fun and games are over.

But how to begin?

That decision is taken away from them when high beeps sound out, his last paw disappearing just as Ladybug’s earrings loses its last spot. Adrien feels Chat Noir fade away, just barely catching Plagg as he bursts out of the ring.

Next to him, Marinette replaces Ladybug, holding her kwami close to her heart. She smiles bashfully, offering a small wave. “Surprise…”

Adrien thinks Alya and Nino are beyond surprised at this point, what with the time they had to absorb everything that had happened in the last half hour.

What were they supposed to do after everything's out in the open?

Apparently nothing, Alya jump starting the conversation of her own accord. “You're Ladybug and Chat Noir!” An obvious-yet-truthful accusation, one that has both him and Marinette startled at its ferocity.

Nino’s hands are on his hips. “Dude.”

“I mean you already know that, but I didn't know that! Why didn't I know that? Why didn't I know that, Marinette? I'm a horrible journalist- horrible! You're my friend and I didn't know- we're in the same class and you both just sit there. You sit there and you're superheroes!”

“Dude.”

“It’s super cool and amazing! I mean, my best friend is Ladybug! I’m the luckiest girl in Paris and oh God, I really want to rub it in Chloe’s face right now! I want to, but I can’t! Everyone knows I run the Ladyblog- I’d be a laughing stock! I just- argh, it’s so cool that it’s you!”

“Dude.”

“Ok, I get the whole secret identity thing. Social media doesn't give any celebrity a break and I’m not going to even talk about the danger, but not telling us- me?”

“ _Dude_.”

Adrien wants to sink into some dark, decrepit hole and never come out. Nino’s face says everything, disappointment etched in every line. He knew keeping this a secret was going to backfire and this just proves it.

He's both Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir, but neither of their experiences can give him insight on what to do. He’s left somewhere in the middle, wanting to give the explanation in the respectable Agreste manner, then slide in a silly joke or pun to ease the tension.

He opts for an apology.

“We're sorry for lying to you,” he says, hoping his voice is collected and even, not as frayed as he feels. Marinette scoots closer to him, nodding, and Adrien suddenly feels just as confident as Chat Noir with Ladybug beside him. “But is was for good reasons, trust us.”

The muted sounds of Paris flow around them, attempting to lull the tension that has filled the space between him and his best friend. Adrien wishes he still had the mask on.

“I don't know much about Chat Noir,” Nino starts suddenly and Adrien feels his stomach drop and his hope whither, “but Adrien… now there's a guy I can trust.”

Adrien looks at his friend, wide eyed and startled. Nino offers a smile, stepping closer and slinging an arm around his shoulders like he always did. “You'll explain everything?”

Adrien feels as if he's a bobble head with how much he's nodding.

His friend smiles, so accepting. What did he do to deserve this undying loyalty in his life? Something extraordinary. “Alright, I'll keep you on that. Don't think you'll get away that easy.”

Who cares what his dad thought, Nino worth every argument.

They turn to the girls, Nino staring meaningful at Alya. Their friend puffs out her cheeks and looks away, arms crossed in a way that suggests a rigidity that doesn't become her, but Marinette takes the reigns and gushes out a reassurance.

“I'll explain everything, I promise. We can talk tonight…” When Alya doesn't answer, Marinette clutches her kwami closer, desperate. “Over macaroons?” Alya still doesn't look satisfied. “Sea-salt caramel, your favorite…”

There's silence where Alya considers the offer, Marinette keeping up her sweet smile. “Deal, but they better be great and by great I mean insanely delicious. You guys were telling puns- _cat puns_ , Marinette.”

Marinette turns red at the reminder of their little word-game, but Adrien can’t understand why that’s such a big deal compared to everything else.

“That's just how they flirt.” Adrien does feel himself heat up at Plagg’s abrupt comment, the kwami floating between no man’s land. “Be thankful you weren’t there before they realized it was each other. Let me tell you, I just had enough of-”

“Plagg!” he warns, trying to catch the cat, only to be evaded. He can see Marinette getting even redder and he doesn’t want to hear what his kwami has to say about their relationship in front of their friends.

Plagg snickers, flying higher than Adrien can reach. “Getting flustered are we, Adrien? How about I tell them when you two-”

It's more than a relief when Tikki appears out of nowhere, pulling Plagg’s tail. Adrien manages to jump and grab his kwami as he yowls, holding on tight for extra measure.

“Stop that, Plagg,” the spotted kwami chastises, her cute face serious before smoothing over. “Sorry about that. He forgets his manners when he's hungry-”

(“Cheese!” comes the response between Adrien’s fingers and he has to tighten his hold with a low, “Don't make me cut you off.”)

“-but I'm sure he’s happy to finally meet you.” The little mystical being continues, voice impossibly soft and welcoming. More often than not, Adrien wishes Plagg were that sweet. “I know I am.”

She doesn't get a response. With the kwami almost silent for the first part of the conversation, their existence and role in the story hadn't been breached. Once again, Alya and Nino are staring open mouthed. Nino lifts a hand as if to touch the small being, but Alya slaps it away in a secondary measure.

Marinette laughs awkwardly. “This is, ah, my friend, Tikki. S-She, uh, turns me into Ladybug. Well, actually, she's sort of _is_ Ladybug. I mean, I am, but it's her too- us, together, we- but I'm still me. I am Ladybug, but still me… with Tikki- wait, no, let me start over.”

The sweetness that is the girl standing next to him is almost too much and Adrien can't help the smile that graces his lips. He likes this side of Marinette just as much as he likes the tough as nails attitude that is Ladybug. This is what they needed right now, a small dose of normalcy.

A small puff of air brushes against the inside of his knuckles and it tickles when Plagg sighs again, whether of stifled annoyance or smothered adoration Adrien doesn't know.

“I get it, it get it.”Alya probably thinks the same, as she rushes forward, practically tackling Marinette and saving her from a failed explanation. “Ugh, you make it so hard to stay mad.”

“You… forgive me?”

“Of course I do! You're my hero, Marinette.”

A blush that's Ladybug red spreads over Marinette’s cheeks down to her neck, but she's smiling nonetheless. The small “Thank you” is almost too much. Adrien’s shoulders brushes against hers in an act of closeness that he doesn't plan, but he smiles at her when her eyes flicker toward him.

Plagg diffuses the situation even further, popping out of his hold and settling on his shoulder. “Enough of this talking, I'm _starving_.”

Tikki, though more polite, agrees.

“Yes! Food!” Marianette says (yells) suddenly, clasping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Adrien raises an eyebrow, trying to figure what's still making her flustered enough to have all this excess energy and dramatic flare. “We can, um- let's head to my place.”

“Sounds good to me!” Nino gives a thumbs up and does a small hop step as if to leave, only to find himself facing the steep drop of the roof’s edge. Adrien grabs a hold of his arm to keep him from falling off.

When he points to the fire escape on the other side of the roof, Nino clicks his tongue and shoot him with a finger pistol. “You are just saving everyone today, bro.”

Marinette rolls her eyes at his cheeky smile, falling in step with him as they get going. “Usually it's the other way around and I'm saving him.”

Plagg laughs at that, the traitor.

“She won't admit it, but she _kneeds_ me,” Adrien says smugly in return, raising his eyebrows suggestively and grinning at his partner. That gets a giggle out of Tikki, a small victory in its own right. The spark that flickers through his partner’s eyes, though, is what Adrien focuses on and can't help the sudden pool of warmth in the base of his stomach.

Marinette playfully flicks him in the ear. “Stop that.”

The usual “make me” doesn't cross his lips because he notices that their friends aren't with them. Turning, he spots them a good distance behind, starstruck. He straightens, cheeks burning, when he realizes how he had all but been invading the girl's personal space, body curving as if to fit her in the space between his arms. His heart misses a beat as he becomes fully aware of how completely and utterly Chat Noir he was acting.

Alya's overreaction about the puns makes a lot more sense now.

This is the first time they'd been caught flirting (Plagg was right, it was flirting), the fine line between superhero and civilian blurred as both halves bled into the other. Marinette likes both sides of him, getting along with all of him that he forgets to designate when to be who.

“Marinette, you have no idea how much this is a dream come true for me, but please, I need time to wrap my head around all of...” Alya waves a hand in their direction, “ _this.”_

Adrien wonders what she means by ‘dream come true’ and why it earns a sputter from Marinette.

“ _Déconne pas._ No kidding,” Nino agrees, “Last time I checked, Marinette would be all over the place just to ask for a pencil and you,” he turns to Adrien, “didn't flirt. Ever.”

Again, Marinette sputters incoherently while Adrien has the decency to feel embarrassed. All at once, they shed their other personas and confident attitudes, left with the bumbling and awkwardness that is their civilian selves. He glances at Marinette, only to catch her eye and hold it for far too long; the girl’s eyes are wide and big and blue and just the sight of them draws him in so easily (he spots a loose eyelash on her cheekbone and the urge to reach forward is immeasurable).

His eyes soon find themselves traveling down and lingering at the curve of her lips.

Then he's the one turning away, red faced and sputtering.

Alya and Nino share a glance, one that looks like they've shared it before. It's almost close to exasperation, as if to say, ‘Look at this mess.’

It looks like they all have something to get used to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "The Book Thief" by Markus Zusak gave me the idea to incorporate the French the way I did. If something is wrong don't hesitate to tell me- it's been three years since I took French, so I'm more than a little rusty.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing in Adrien/Chat Noir's POV (so many puns, more than I could use).


End file.
